IOC Sessions
Summer Olympics *1986 (91st) - Lausanne, Switzerland *1990 (96th) - Tokyo, Japan *1997 (106th) - Lausanne, Switzerland *2001 (112th) - Moscow, Russia *2005 (117th) - Singapore *2009 (121st) - Copenhagen, Denmark (Athens, Busan, Cairo, Riga, Singapore and Taipei were bidding) Announced in 2006 Winter Olympics at Turin. *2013 (125th) - Buenos Aires, Argentina (Buenos Aires was bidding) Announced in 2010 Winter Olympics at Vancouver. *2017 (130th) - Lima, Peru (Helsinki, Finland was bidding) Announced in 127th IOC Session, at Morocco. Winter Olympics *1986 (91st) - Lausanne, Switzerland *1988 (94th) - Seoul, South Korea *1991 (97th) - Birmingham, United Kingdom *1995 (104th) - Budapest, Hungary *1999 (109th) - Seoul, South Korea *2003 (115th) - Prague, Czech Republic *2007 (119th) - Guatemala City, Guatemala *2011 (123rd) - Durban, South Africa (Hong Kong was bidding) *2015 (128th) - Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia (Lima, Peru was bidding) Announced in 125th IOC Session. 117th IOC Session The 117th IOC Session was held for the first time in Singapore from 2 July to 9 July 2005. Two important decisions were made through voting during the session – namely the selection of the hosting city for the 2012 Summer Olympics, and a review of the 28 sports currently represented in the summer games. The session was held at the Raffles City Convention Centre, which is on level 4 of the Raffles City complex. The opening ceremony on 5 July 2005 was held at the Esplanade - Theatres on the Bay. The IOC board approved Beijing's request to hold equestrian events in Hong Kong, which includes the racecourse places at Happy Valley and Sha Tin. The 28 sports in the Summer Olympics programme that existed at that time were all put up on the ballots, three years after a similar attempt failed to gain support from IOC members during the 114th IOC Session in Mexico City. Prior to the voting, baseball, softball, modern pentathlon, taekwondo and fencing were considered as most likely to be dropped. Five non-Olympic sports would then be voted to get in, in case any of the existing sports would be dropped, as IOC rules allow a maximum of 28 Summer Olympic sports. These sports – golf, roller sports, squash, rugby and karate – were recommended by the IOC Olympic Games Program Committee, which has shotlisted the sports that applied to be included. Golf and rugby were considered the favorites to be voted in, both mainly for their popularity and also for their relatively small number of events (each one, if accepted, would have consisted of 2 events). IOC President Jacques Rogge has been a keen supportive of this move, which was one of his agendas since being elected in 2001, while the Association of Summer Olympic International Federations (ASOIF) said changing the current set of 28 sports risked changing the "magic combination of team sports and individual sports", attributing one of the success factors of the Olympic games to the current programme. A few days before the votes were cast, the IOC accepted the ASOIF request that the number of votes given for each sport will not be published, only "yay" or "nay". The reason given for the unusual request was in order to avoid a "popularity ranking" of all Olympic sports. Any sport that would get a simple majority of "nay" would be dropped from the Olympic program in 2012, but would remain eligible for readdmision in future Games.